


The Last Night

by orphan_account



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andre and Cal’s final night together. Or Cal gets sad and Andre comforts him.
Relationships: Calvin Gabriel & Andre Kriegman, Calvin Gabriel/Andre Kriegman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> the zero day fandom is so small so please leave a comment telling me your thoughts! enjoy :)

They laid intertwined. Chests pressed together, arms cradling each other. They both sought the comfort and warm presence of one another. It was their last night of ..this life.. this existence, the last night of everything. Their last night to hold, caress, comfort each other. Andre’s room was cold and bare, all his possessions had been turned into nothing more than ash. It felt like they had already died. The love they felt towards each other was the only thing keeping them warm. The plan felt like the only option. They would be together in death, forever. Cal was slightly shaking with nerves and Andre ran a soothing hand down his trembling back. 

“Cal, everything will be fine. Trust me.”

Cal nodded shakily, Andre’s words were unable to halt his racing thoughts. What if they were jumped by the fucking football players? Or if the police stormed in before they had a chance to off themselves? So many possibilities and ways they could fail.

“I just can’t imagine not dying tomorrow.” Cal said softly. Andre paused for a minute, his hand halting in the middle of Cal’s back. “Wait what?” 

Cal took a deep breath. “Just if we get caught before we have the chance to off ourselves. I couldn’t handle that. I have to die.” 

Andre sat up suddenly, the blanket pooling in his lap. “What the fuck dude!” He said harshly. 

Cal looked up at him innocently, he was used to Andre’s angry outbursts. “Andre, we both know tomorrow is it.” 

Andre looked at him sharply. “Okay fine. But is that why you wanted to fucking do this whole thing? So you could die? Really Cal? Is that all that fucking matters? Dying?” 

Cal laid there calmly. He felt a wave of sadness. This was their last night together, ever, and they were wasting it by arguing. He wasn’t scared of death. Life was unbearable. Death could not be any worse. He hoped it would be blissful, dark nothingness with Andre for eternity. He lifted his hands towards his face and rubbed his eyes harshly, trying to smear any tears that were about to fall. Andre took notice and laid back down, arms encircling Cal. 

“Fuck no, Cal. I’m sorry. I know that everything is hard for you and I understand wanting to.. not be here.” He leaned his face into Cal’s soft platinum blonde hair. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they won’t get us out of there alive. I’m not going to prison, dude.” Andre said comfortingly, letting out a short laugh. Cal smiled and nodded, looking up into Andre’s eyes. 

“I love you so much, Andre. I never could have done this without you. You’re the only person in this shit world I can count on.” 

Andre smiled and pressed their foreheads together. He carded his fingers through Cal’s hair. 

“I love you more than anything, Cal. And tomorrow is gonna bring us closer than any other two people, dead or alive, have ever been. We’re gonna kill and die together.” He paused, kissing Cal softly. “And then after we die we’ll be together for eternity.” Cal smiled back and kissed him as hard as he could, knowing it was one of the last times.


End file.
